


All I want for Christmas...

by Lilly0



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: When Ryo has to work over Christmas, Subaru decides to take drastic actions...





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Requested by[](http://mariapalitos68.livejournal.com/profile)[mariapalitos68](http://mariapalitos68.livejournal.com/).

  
Subaru hears Ryo panting on the other end of the phone. “Tell me how you feel,” Subaru whispers seductively, his hand moving into his pants. He starts stroking himself slowly, trying to envision Ryo next to him. “What do you want me to do?”  
  
Ryo moans. “I… you…take me…”  
  
There is the sound of a phone ringing. “Oh my god,” Ryo explains, his voice still sounding hoarse. “That’s my work phone. My manager. I need to answer.”  
  
Subaru is about to complain…  a lot… when his own work-phone suddenly vibrates. He sighs. “It’s okay,” he grumbles. “When will you be back to Osaka?”  
  
“Not sure,” Ryo admits.  
  
“Write me later,” Subaru says before they both hang up. It’s only then that he realizes he hasn’t even told Ryo he loves him. Okay, it’s cheesy and all, but they were about to have phone sex, damn it, so he could at least whisper an I love you.  
  
Hm. Maybe too cheesy?  
  
With a sigh he crawls from his sofa and takes a look at his phone. A meeting in two hours. Fine, he needs to take a shower first though, because… the obvious.  
  
Ryo only writes him in a few hours.  
  
_Just got home. :-(  Bone-tired. I don’t even know when I’ll be able to come back to Osaka._  
  
Subaru sighs. Typical Ryo. Probably he is already over-working himself with his new projects. _You are watching out for yourself, aren’t you?_  
  
_Sure!_  
  
Yeah, right… _Ryo, I’ll come and visit. What do you say?_  
  
There is a longer pause in which WhatsApp tells him that Ryo is typing, and erasing, and typing the message, and erasing the message again. Then he calls all of a sudden, much to Subaru’s surprise.  
  
“What’s the problem?” Subaru wants to know, feeling worried immediately.  
  
“You know, I’m bad at words when I’m writing something,” Ryo apologizes. “So I wanted to call…”  
  
Actually he is always bad with words, but that’s kind of cute too. “What happened?” Subaru wants to know.  
  
“They are sending me to Okinawa,” Ryo explains in an almost too light tone.  
  
Subaru’s warn-signal rings almost immediately. “When?” he asks sharply.  
  
“It’s not for that long.” Ryo explains shyly.  
  
“Ryo,” Subaru pushes. “When?”  
  
“From Saturday on, two weeks.”  
  
Subaru needs some time to process the information. When he has, he can’t hide an annoyed huff. “You mean, you are away over Christmas?”  
  
“It’s not my fault,” Ryo defends himself. “I mean, it’s work and I can’t say no. I’m not working on Christmas specifically but there are no flights back, and…” He pauses. “I’m sorry,” he says quietly.  
  
Subaru’s heart clenches. He didn’t want Ryo to feel bad about this. He hates that he can’t see him, and he is annoyed as hell, but it’s not Ryo’s fault… it’s…. “It’s not your fault,” he says quietly. “It’s just…”  
  
“I know,” Ryo mumbles sadly.  
  
  
  
Later that evening when they have somewhat made up and Ryo even wrote him a helpless, but cute, filthy message, Subaru decides he can’t wait longer. Seriously, he hasn’t seen Ryo since weeks now and he misses him like crazy. He hasn’t even had the possibility to celebrate Ryo’s birthday with him. He is not going to miss Christmas too!  
  
Subaru is not particularly a man who likes dramatic actions or huge surprises, secret weddings or surprise parties, but this time he just wants to do it right. He wants to do something perfect for Ryo, for them.  
  
Although he talks to Ryo regularly on the phone, he doesn’t tell him anything, not even a word of his plan. He just keeps repeating that he misses him and hopes they will at least see each other for New Year celebration.  


~~~  
  
He sees Ryo before Ryo notices him, and for a moment Subaru halts to watch him. He has had a three hours flight to Okinawa and although there was a storm approaching and rain, he made it in time. Ryo is sitting in a coffee shop, although he isn’t even the coffee shop type of guy, but he likes to have it cosy when he is alone, so Subaru assumes he just didn’t want to sit in his hotel room.  
  
He grins slightly, and before he can think any further and plan his next step, he walks through the door and grabs Ryo’s arm. “Hey,” he says non-chalantly.  
  
Ryo spins around in shock, almost spilling his coffee, then his eyes go wide. “Subaru-kun!”  
  
Subaru chuckles at Ryo’s open surprise. He takes his hand. “Come,” he says with a smile.  
  
Ryo’s eyes light up slightly, as it dawns on him that he isn’t alone for Christmas. “Where to?” he asks in joy.  
  
“Surprise,” Subaru winks.  
  
Ryo laughs, and his face seems to light up for a moment. There is no other person with a more beautiful smile, no one can smile the way Ryo does. “You are so beautiful,” Subaru mumbles quietly.  
  
Ryo blushes. “Save the creepy stuff for later,” he complains.  
  
Subaru just laughs, well aware that Ryo’s snarky comments just come from his occasional shyness. So, instead of an answer he puts some money on the table, grabs Ryo’s arm and drags him to the waiting taxi outside.  
  
“Where are we going to?” Ryo asks curiously.  
  
“Surprise,” Subaru grins, enjoying Ryo’s impatience.  
  
They drive the way in silence, their fingers secretly entwined while they look out of the window. Ryo looks more and more surprised the closer they get to the sea. When the taxi stops to let them off, and Subaru leads Ryo through the small harbour, Ryo’s eye get wider.  
  
“You didn’t…”  
  
“I did,” Subaru grins when they halt in front of a yacht. “Don’t worry. There is someone driving us. We just need to get on board.” He takes Ryo’s hand into his and leads him over the deck towards the staircase that leads them to a small salon with a decorated Christmas tree, some presents beneath it and a perfectly set table. Subaru has planned a multicourse dinner.  
  
Ryo just stares at everything in awe, his eyes shimmering in a dangerous wet and Subaru is scared he might burst into tears, when he suddenly turns around in shock. “I haven’t brought a present along for you!” he complains. “That’s unfair! You should have given me a hint!”  
  
Subaru grins. He has always loved the way Ryo’s mind works, there is something special about it. “You can give it to me later,” he says with a suggestive wink.  
  
Ryo looks at him through questioning eyes, before he starts grinning. He smirks. “Later?” he asks seductively. “I'm all yours.”  
  
  
  
  
 


End file.
